2nd Sample for a Possible Future TD Crossover: Deliverance and Devils
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: A second presentation of what might some day become a chapter of a Total Drama/Bioshock Infinite crossover. Still unsure if it will ever happen. But as it is now, Izzy and Leshawna find themselves in a hell among the heavens worse than they could have imagined as they discover several terrible truths about the floating city of Columbia during a baptism of fire and devils.


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! As you might have guessed (hopefully), this is another sample one-shot of a Total Drama/Bioshock Infinite crossover that might or might not ever actually happen. So, you might be asking yourselves, 'If this story might not even happen in the first place, then why is this wacko clown with a soft spot for the genius of the Marx Brothers and Joss Wheaton having two one-shots devoted to it?' **

**Firstly, thanks for agreeing with me that the Marx Brothers and Joss Wheaton are geniuses! **

**But more importantly, you have this question from CMR Rosa to thank for this second crossover one-shot sample, "…can you post another Bioshock Infinite Total Drama one-shot with Leshawna and Izzy?" To be perfectly honest, I hadn't thought of doing another one of these but that made me realize that it was only fair to give all of the four Total Drama characters a little screen time. Also, this allows me to highlight one of the defining features of Columbia which I purposefully omitted in the pervious one-shot. It's easily the most horrifying feature. And again, this is the same society that worships George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Benjamin Franklin as if they were deities and sees its ruler as an all-knowing prophet! **

**And as a result of this, some very offensive words will be said in this chapter. And I'm not just talking about general profanities like shit or fuck. If the risk of words that often greatly charge people up makes you uneasy, please do not read this one-shot or accept my sincerest apologizes if you read it anyway. I took no pleasure in including these words but they needed to be used. Again, I'll explain in the endnotes. **

**Actually, this one-shot is both the one I'm more worried about in terms of its execution but will also perhaps be the more useful one for if I ever make this story official. I'll explain why this is in more detail in the endnotes. **

**Here's a chapter from what might be a future crossover between Total Drama and Bioshock Infinite: Deliverance and Devils**

* * *

Silence. There was silence, only disturbed by a light rattling of chains beside her.

Looking to her right, Leshawna saw Izzy, struggling against the chains around her wrists. It was then that she looked down at her own wrists, and saw the chains binding them too. They were heavy links of metal with two thick metal clamps for the wrists that greatly restricted moment. Leshawna had quickly discovered just how restricting they were.

She remembered how vigorously she initially thrashed against the chains but to no avail. The sore spots beneath the metal clamps around her wrists were a constant reminder of that. There was no way any person would be capable of weakening the chain's embrace.

Then suddenly Izzy stopped struggling and looked noticeably happier than before.

Leshawna was baffled to say the least. _'Girl's crazier than I thought, smiling now. But then again, she's not half as crazy as the people not in chains, less than half, even.' _

After all, only crazy people would deem Leshawna and Izzy as not "human enough". Only crazy people would have put the two of them in chains among crates of cargo bound for somewhere called **Monument Island** with the implication that they're only supplies.

But yet this world seemed to be filled with crazy people, people crazier than Izzy!?

There were a few things that Leshawna knew. She knew that her and Izzy were on a zeppelin, a giant hot-air balloon airship. She knew that they had been told that they were heading to this Monument Island to be servants, keeping the place clean…without any offers for any other possible fate. And she knew that when addressing her everyone in this place used words like: **"girl", "colored", "darky", "negro", **and…and** "nigger".**

But what Leshawna didn't know was how any of this could be possible. How could people feel this way, think this way!?

The teenager from the 21st century felt herself being torn between two realities. On the one hand, everything that she knew about the world around her said this shouldn't be. Despite things not being the perfect racial utopia some might like to think it is, the world she had left beyond, at least the part she grew up in, had largely abandoned open and unhidden racial prejudice. But here…**racism was not only unhidden but celebrated!**

That combined with the unfamiliar sights and sounds of this world, like someone had imagined a truly marvelous future but set it over one hundreds years in the past, Leshawna didn't know what to make of the situation. All that she knew was that she was in chains, condemned to spend the reminder of her life as a servant, **a slave**, at best, and that unless she found some way to escape her life would match the literally hellish descriptions of life that she had read about in historical passages from her school work.

While a strong willed girl, the sudden revelation of all of these truths so impossible to imagine in terms of their existence and scope had almost reduced Leshanwa to tears.

She felt like a criminal but her only crime was being born with chocolate colored skin. And yet, Izzy, as white a girl as any, was in chains right next to her. It made no sense. It seemed being Irish didn't make her white enough…that was the same as being black.

But in the world she now found herself in; that was more than enough to be judged. Without trail or further proof needed, she was condemned to life and place within the collective consciousness not much higher than a cow or other lowly beast of burden.

Looking out a nearby window, she noted how lovely the white puffy clouds looked as rays of golden rays from the sun shined off of them. While beautiful, the sight made her sick. It made the ugliness of what she found herself in so much more apparent and vile.

Despite the being surrounded by a city that had a vague resemble to Heaven, the only being that she saw inhibiting this place were devils. She was a prisoner of devils.

* * *

After a space of time neither teen knew, a few police officers entered the cargo area. Only one of them approached them. Sadly for Leshawna, it was a cop she had seen earlier.

He was either the captain of the few dozen or so cops providing guard duty for this transport zeppelin or just under the captain because the others obeyed his orders without hesitation. Stopping right in front of Leshawna, the black teenager noted his facial details.

He had a fat face, a fat white face that occasionally appeared to be red. His brown hair was unkempt and woolly, coming down over his forehead in thick curving strands. The longest of which met his equally untrimmed eyebrows. The sags on his face were like geographic ridges, as if two tectonic plates were duking out for space on this man's face. These sags were even more painfully noticeable thanks to the sickeningly smug smile he was displaying. Leshawna couldn't help but imagine a cat's face after it corners a mouse. But the worse part were his eyes, so brown that they almost appeared to be pure black. These eyes almost didn't seem human. They were emotionless eyes, the devil's eyes.

At first he just stood there, as if relishing the looks of fear on Leshawna's face. To be fair to her though, those looks of fear were well earned. She remembered their first encounter so well. She had barely gained any sense of where she was (though she didn't have a much better idea now) when she had been swarmed by four or five cops…and him.

At first he tried to figure out who exactly she was or what she was doing here. That led to nowhere. Then for some odd reason he asked her a different and odd question. She didn't remember the exact question he asked her, only the nasty way he asked it and how it ended with the word "nigger". Still reeling from the shock of this new world, she sassed him off and flipped him the bird. A cop then from behind her struck her with his baton, sending her to the ground. Curled up on the ground in pain, he had kicked her body twice. After that, she was tied up and played a part in the chaos that unfolded shortly afterward. In the chaos of what came to be, she and Izzy were placed in separate cages for a little while before finding themselves chained alone in this cargo area…until now, that is.

Finally breaking the silence so tense for Leshawna, he at least spoke to the teenager. His breath was a pungent odorous punch of herring and garlic right to the face. "You know, nigger, I've been thinking. After your disorderly conduct earlier, I never got an answer to my question. I care so much about your answer that I pulled a few strings and got you and the Patty Girl over here to be shipped to Monument Island instead of the factories in **Finkton.** After such a generous act, I think a simple answer is fair enough, don't you?"

Leshawna didn't move or say anything. The cop was undaunted.

"Well, either way, here's a question again. Do you believe that there's no difference between you and I beneath the skin?"

"Y-yes…yes…" Leshawna forced herself to say despite her fear.

"Excuse me?" He hissed. "Would you like to rephrase that? I don't think I heard a 'sir' at the end, nigger."

"Y-yes…sa…**sir**…" Leshawna says, the word 'sir' burning her throat like an ulcer.

"Well, then, I propose we put that theory to the test." The cop says before revealing a device on his arm, likely hidden beneath his sleeve before. It filled Leshawna with fear.

The device itself was simple, yet sophisticated. Unknown to Leshawna in her panicked state, this device was over twenty-two inches long and nearly eleven inches high. With the device now exposed, the black teenager could see a supportive arm brace that was covered in screws, wood grain, metal, and leather. Seeing the cop's hand on a trigger that was squeezed, a motor within the device began working. With the rotary motor being powered, three bladed scoops began spinning rapidly. Given both the hooks' size and the speed at which they rotated, Leshawna judged that it could easily crush bone and snap necks. And she was right. This device, **the Skyhook**, was stylish and deadly all at once.

As the three blades spun closer and closer to her face, Leshawna saw her own frightened reflection staring back at her in between the flickering of the reflective metal blades.

For all of her normal attitude and swagger, the Soul Sistah was paralyzed with fear. They were going to use this thing on her; this thing would tear her skin and crush her bones!

Thankfully for her, the person chained right next to her wasn't afraid…or chained!

"Leave her alone you pathetic excuse for an electric donkey bottom biter!" Izzy angrily shouts as she removed her until now secretly unlocked chains and lunged at the copper!

Taking by surprise, the cop threatening Leshawna was struck in the chest by a double kick! Acting with typical Izzy gusto, the Wild Redhead rained punches and kicks upon him! With this Irish girl acting more like a wild animal than a human, he was helpless.

Noticing the commotion, another cop ran over and forced Izzy off of his fellow cop. Due to his much larger size; the second cop was able to hold the now flailing Izzy off the ground by her neck. With a grin at the amusing gesture, he slapped Izzy's face hard!

Though stunned for a few seconds by the slap, Izzy resumed her flailing with vigor!

"Well, looks like this Potato Nigger still has a lot of fight left in her." The second, larger cop says to the first, stockier one, who had since begun repowering the Skyhook.

"You got that right. In fact, that reminds me of something. I heard that a Potato Nigger is just a black nigger inside out. Do you feel like having a surge of scientific endeavor?" The first cop asks the second with a grin that would make Satan himself shudder with fright. His eyes were like lumps of coal; they were pitiless. They were the devil's eyes.

After the second cop nods, the first says as he slowly starts to approach Leshawna, "So am I. Alright, first we'll flay the dark one and than we'll flay the Irish one. After all, no ones going to miss two little whores from the lessor races. Monument Island can always find two more to sweep the floors and clean the equipment. Say your prayers to your Devil Daddy, darky, 'cause he's not gonna give you any deliverance."

There were no more words spoken, only the sounds of the rotating blades turning. The sounds were getting louder with each passing second as the blades were getting closer. Once contact was made, this Skyhook would peal away Leshawna's skin like an onion!

Leshawna closed her eyes, tears were pouring out of the corners of her eyes. This was it. She was going to die now…because she was black. Her skin color was the only reason why she would never see her family, her mom, her dead, and her younger siblings, ever again. She would never see her friends: Bridgette, Gwen, DJ, and…Harold…ever again!

The tiny gust of wind caused by the whirling blades' motion was hitting her face, causing her darker pores to tighten. This was the assault before the one of the lethal metal blades!

In the microsecond before the lethal assault, she only thought of those who she would miss and never see again…and the complete injustice of what was about to happen.

She was going to die, with no deliverance coming, with no hope, with no…

* * *

**BOOOOOOM!**

A loud explosion roared, causing the entire zeppelin to shake violently in resistance! Amid the deafening event, everything was suddenly stopped, including the advancing Skyhook. Despite her fear concerning the explosion, Leshawna felt great relief.

Taking the Skyhook away, the first cop grunted in annoyance at not killing her yet. "What the Hell is going on? Did the engine give out?"

Aside of an answer in English words, the only reply to that question was an odd sound. It was some kind of wailing: a strident wailing that was known by some as keening, a throatier howl that varies in pitch as it is ululating. It almost sounded like "whooping".

As this "whooping" became louder and louder, the exact lettering could be heard. Whoever was making these sounds were now on the outside of the airborne zeppelin.

**"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

**"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

**"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

At hearing these cries, these "war whoops", the two officers suddenly lost any of the savage swagger in their faces as their expressions changed to ones of total fright. Leshawna and Izzy didn't know it but these sounds were Native American war cries.

But that didn't mean that those who were approaching them were Native Americans.

"It's the Vox! The **Vox Populi** are attacking!" A far off policeman shouted in fright.

The two teens from the 21st century didn't know who or what the Vox Populi were, or care. As long as they were against these white monsters, they were ok in their book!

More importantly for the teens, the two police officers were distracted by their new fear. The Skyhook was still spinning. One of them realized this and decided to capitalize on it.

Throwing all of her body weight into it, Izzy threw herself forward, knocking the large policeman holding her off balance. He started to fall…right into the spinning Skyhook!

The last thing this larger racist saw in this world was his own reflection in the blades.

Then everything became red…and pain!

His face was directly forced into the rapidly spinning scoops of the rotating tool!

Piece after piece of this monster in white skin, ceased to be white and was sprayed everywhere! His blood and flesh began being showered on the first police officer!

**"AAARGHHHhh…"** The second policeman screamed in pain before falling down. He would never get back up. The only motion was his blood being spilling everywhere.

Izzy felt the grip of the man loosen as he fell to the hard metal floor of the zeppelin. She felt onto that same metal floor. Everything was happening so fast. It was all so crazy…even for Izzy.

She knew she was on the ground, that the first copper had removed the Skyhook, and that he was drawing his baton in fright after he had recoiled in shock. She couldn't let that happen.

Without hesitating or thinking about it, Izzy grabbed the implement still imbedded in the other cop's face. With her hand inside of it, she squeezed the handle and released it. The moment she was back on her feet, the first police officer was lunging towards her with his baton in hand and his eyes filled to the brim with xenophobic fervor. Acting on instinct, Izzy swung the device at the attacking copper as she squeezed the handle.

Before Izzy knew what happened, a gooey red volcano had erupted right in front of her. Of course, it had once been a man's head. The strike from the Skyhook had caused the attacking copper's head to explode like an overripe watermelon filled with TNT!

For a few seconds, neither teen reacted. This was all so much…it was all so crazy! Within a space of time less than thirty seconds two people died right in front of them. It was a scene that would have filled even the most callous heart with sheer horror.

"Oh…shit…Oh, ho, ho, ha! Oh, ha, ha, ha! Oh, you got no fuckin' head, racist!" Izzy happily exclaimed amid a torrent of insane happiness that was shocking, even for Izzy!

As Leshawna looked at the Wild Redhead with a look of terror more extreme than ever before, Izzy didn't notice as she then looked over the remains of the cop whose face had attempted to French kiss the Skyhook.

This cop was truly frightening in appearance. True to Leshawna's fears, his face at looked like a pealed onion. Only it was an onion that was bloody and lacerated. His exposed teeth gave the impression of a smile. His left eyeball was hanging out of the socket, barely connected to it by the nerves that were one pull away from being torn.

"You got fucked up, son! You got wrecked! You got chainsaw in yo face, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Izzy says, once again laughing heavily as she looked at the bloody carnage.

Lsehawna was so scared that she couldn't move…and now not because of the chains. She couldn't breath…or warn Izzy of the policemen coming up at her from behind.

**WHACK!**

The strike from the baton knocked Izzy onto the floor, leaving her dazed and vulnerable. She was sprawled on her back, wincing slightly at the pain coming from her head.

"So you filthy Potato Eater, any last words before you depart from this world?" A policeman, a new policeman, said as he stood over Izzy with a pistol pointed at her.

"Izzy wins!" She activated the rotor of the tool and swung it at the man's leg right when he was about to pull the trigger! He fell in a spectacular flip as his right leg was severed!

This third policeman was now lying on the ground as he was clutching his torn leg. As his body rolled around, he began to be covered in his own rapidly spilling blood. At the same time, Izzy was now standing over the vexed assassin who was yelling out in pain.

Looking up at his attacker, the police officer stared in terror at the expression on her face. There was no happiness or goofiness. Instead, there was only cold wrath and finality.

"**Fatality!" **Izzy says before squeezing the handle, activating the rotor, and bringing the Skyhook down on the screaming man's neck. A satisfying crunch silenced his screams.

"Oh man, that was so fucking badass! He was all like, 'Do you have any last words' and I was all like, 'Izzy wins…fatality'…that was great! Izzy's got to get one of these things!" Izzy happily proclaimed as she started to twirl around like a ballerina while the Skyhook was being held above her and revved up like a chainsaw in imitation of Leatherface's "chainsaw dance" at the end of the original _"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_" (a personal favorite film of hers).

In mid-spin, Izzy suddenly stopped, only now noticing Leshawna and her look of fear.

"Oh, sorry Leshawna. Here, let me get that for ya, 'kay?" Izzy cheerfully and calmly says.

Using the Skyhook, Izzy effortlessly sliced through the chains holding Leshawna. As the larger black teenage girl was rubbing her wrists, Izzy offered her a hand. Normally Leshawna would have accepted the hand without a moment's hesitation. However, Izzy was now covered in blood and gore. But despite that, she smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Come with me if you want to live." Izzy says, before noting Leshawna's expression. "Sorry, Izzy's always wanted to say that."

With her mind still reeling from the fact that Izzy thought her confusion was from the quote and not the violence, Leshawna took the offered hand with her own shaking one.

Once the Soul Sistah was standing up, Izzy reached down and grabbed the bloody pistol. She then placed it into the still shaking hand of Leshawna, who looked at the redhead in sheer terror and confusion. There was no way of this could be real! It was impossible!

Seeing the look of fear on Leshawna's face, Izzy's expression for the first time softened. Now it wasn't scary, smiling, or sadistic. Even stranger for Izzy, it was truly sympathetic.

"Look, Izzy knows you're scary, Leshawna. Heck, even Izzy is a little bit. But we've got to get out of here. Can you promise me to stick close and use this pistol if you need to? Don't worry, Izzy's gonna get us both back home. And Izzy always keeps her promises."

Instead of answering her, Leshawna pulled Izzy into a sincere and bone-crushing hug! Again, tears started rolling down her black cheeks. But these tears were ones of joy. She had no idea if Izzy could even get them back home but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Leshawna wasn't alone and might be able to make it out of here!

"Iz-Izzy…thank ya so much! I-I'm so scared! Please don't leave me, ok Crazy Gal?" Leshawna says in between choked sobs.

Izzy just put her hand on the Soul Sistah's back and gently rubbed it to calm her down.

The touching moment however was soiled when several more policemen came barging in. Seeing the bloody havoc around the two teens, they charged with batons at the ready!

Izzy saw the approaching policemen, all three of them. She slowly released her half of the embrace. "I'm sorry Leshawna but we've got to end this touching and possibly yuri-inspiring moment. Instead, we must remember the immortal words of Ice Cube!" Priming the Skyhook, Izzy charged into battle with those "immortal words" becoming a war cry.

"**Fuck the police! Fuck, fuck, fuck the police!" **

With that the Psycho Hose-Beast again showed Columbia how royally they fucked up!

Amid the cackling and Skyhook's roar, two of the three attackers died within forty seconds. Even with they're training, batons would do little against this particular Irish girl. Her combo of rage and murderous glee was too much to handle with melee weapons.

Unfortunately for Izzy, the third policeman had drawn his pistol and fired…hitting her in the left leg! The Wild Redhead fell to the ground. The moment she tried to activate the Skyhook, this copper put one of his feet on the device, pinning it and Izzy's hopes down.

Not wasting any time, the cop primed his gun, cocking back the gun's hammer. Izzy closed her eyes; even she couldn't find any joy in this moment. This was the end.

**BANG! **

The pistol's round produced a thundering echo, filling the still chaotic room around it!

Izzy's eyes remained furiously shut, fearing the inevitable stinging and death of hot lead. After what felt like forever to her, Izzy opened her emerald eyes and looked at the cop.

He was still staring down at her with a look of anger and contempt. He's gun was still pointing at her head, his finger was still right on the trigger.

The two simply stared at each exactly as they were until…

**THUD! **

The cop without any warning suddenly fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His eyes were still open and wrathful. But know they weren't blinking. His head was bleeding.

Feeling the weight lifted from her Skyhook, Izzy stood up and looked around in confusion.

Looking around, the redhead saw Leshawna…with her gun still smoking. Her brown eyes were filling up with tears as he entire body started to convulsive in terror-filled spams.

It was true that Leshawna did not come from the most embracing of areas in Canada. And it was also true that as a result Leshawna learned how to use a gun from a fairly early age.

But this was the first time she had ever fired at another living person…killed another living person. Despite everything in her being screaming against it, she pulled the trigger.

It was proving to be the straw that broke the camel's back. She was starting to lose it.

Finding her own emerald eyes getting watery, Izzy rushed over to Leshawna and hugged her. The Soul Sistah wouldn't have believed it, if not for the tears falling on her shoulder. She smiled, somehow Izzy showing actual vulnerability made her feel easier and safer. That feeling acted as a back-brace for the mind of The Sister With 'Tude, giving needed support to that which would otherwise be broken and useless. She was no longer losing it.

As the two embraced each other for the second time today, the shaking left Leshawna. Somehow saving Izzy gave her a reason to continue, to struggle to survive and escape. It was because of the same reason why she would often volunteer three times a week at the Community Centre. She had a deep desire to help others who needed it. And Izzy did.

Again, sadly, a group of armed racist cops barged in, this time numbering at over ten. However, unlike the previous ones, they had locked the door behind them and at first didn't notice the teens. But once they did, they started drawing their batons and guns.

Leshawna was still terrified and likely would be for sometime while in Columbia. However, her primary emotions were anger at this place and the drive to protect Izzy.

"Oh no you didn't! You did NOT come all up in here, you goddamn racist turkey muthafuckers!"

"Preach it loud and preach proud, my Soul Sistah! Let's bake these turkeys!" Izzy adds with elation while reeving up the Skyhook again. Seeing her like this lifted Izzy's briefly weakened spirits. If Leshawna could be like this more often, they may have a chance.

Leaping into the air, Izzy lunged at one of the policeman, and ripped his bloody head off! At the same time, Leshawna fired her pistol again and caused another vile racist to die!

For the strengthened vigor that Leshawna and Izzy felt, it vanished once the other eight or so cops started taking cover behind the large wooden boxed that littered the area and opening fire. They were forced to spilt up and take cover. As they did, the doubts came.

A few feet separated the two teens, but it felt like many miles given their current situation.

The two were apart and pinned down. They were outnumbered at least four to one. Leshawna had only four more bullets in her pistol. Izzy had begun regretting acting so hastily as her injured left leg now starting coursing with the pain from the bullet. At any second the two feared that the policemen would simply overrun and overpower them.

Once again, the situation seemed hopeless. Leshawna began to pray to God for help.

She wouldn't get it…at least not from God.

* * *

**KABOOM!**

There was a second explosion! But this one was much closer…on the door's other side.

Shielded by distance and the large wooden boxes they were hiding behind, the teens were unscathed. However, at least three of the policemen were no longer moving.

This couldn't have been known however since the room became hard to see in. A column of smoke was billowing and quickly expanding horizontally due to the confining space not allowing it to do so vertically. Soon most of the room is obscured in black smoke.

Within seconds, Leshawna and Izzy began to hear the horrified screams of the cops. Someone was killing the cops that weren't them! They both looked up to see whom.

There were many figures, swarming into the cargo storage area like a plague of locusts. Within the smoke, no features could be made out expect for a general human outline.

However, there were other indictors of their identity.

**"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

**"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"**

It was the Vox Populi! Right now their war whooping was so beautiful to the two teens!

After a few moments, all of the cop's screaming had been silenced. Only one remained alive. Amid his desperate pleas for his life, a series of very loud footsteps were heard. Several of the still unseen Vox Populi started to darkly chuckle as the steps grew louder.

The smoke had cleared up some thanks to a window that had been partially shattered in the chaos. Though everything still had an otherworldly aura to it, things were visible.

And that's way they saw the figure that was approaching the cargo area and producing such heavy footsteps. What Leshawna and Izzy saw chilled them to the bone.

The figure that appeared before them was over six feet tall, towering over the majority of the other Vox Populi. Only his general outline indicated that he was human for every inch of him was covered in red and dark brown padding of clashing and overlapping shapes and sizes. It was thick, possibly thick enough to reduce the harmful effect of bullets.

When the last of the billowing smoke was sucked out of the room, the two teenage girls got a better look at the feature that filled them with the most horror…his head.

A mask, a mask that resembled a crude cotton flour sack dyed blood red, covered his entire head. The eyes were soulless black, simple cutout eyeholes that felt like miniature abysses. No other features of a human face (a mouth, nose, ears) could be seen on this figure's face. On the top of each side of this mask was an extended cloth cone made of the same material. Though Leshawna and Izzy couldn't have known it, plugs made of wood and cork kept the cones, which bore a frighteningly striking resemble to horns, upright. At the tip of each protrusion was something that had a passing glance would resemble a tassel. However, it was not a mere tassel. It burned! It was burning! Rather than being a tassel, what extended beyond the horns of this mask was slow-burning cannon fuses. Even though the smoke at since cleared out of the room, there was some that hovered above. But this smoke came from the slowly burning fuses that were producing a lingering cloud of black smoke around his head. As this churning black gout refused to leave his presence, the glowing bloody amber of the lit fuses created an impression borrowed from Hell.

Indeed, his towering height, imposing padded body, emotionless face, protracting horns, literal veil of smoke, and the fiery glow cascading off of him gave this member of the Vox Populi an appearance fitting for one of the fallen followers of Satan from the pit.

Any person staring at this hideous and horrid creature that had the form of a man but the face of a devil would at least be unnerved…if not completely terrified. Like the cop was.

His begging for his life now reduced to incoherent mumblings, the cop simply stared.

Grinning unseen within the mask that this previously untested and newly developed suit of battle armor for the Vox Populi was doing its job of inspiring fear, the Vox Populi dressed as a devil slowly raised one of his padded arms, revealing a long shotgun. The firearm remained unused, content to haunt the cowering cop with its mere presence. After a few seconds of this, the devil signaled to some of the others surrounding him. Two of them suddenly held the now thrashing cop in place. Slowly, the devil approached.

Summoning all of his strength, the devil rammed the shotgun into the cop's begging mouth! Many teeth were shattered and forced out of the mouth as the cold, black metal of the shotgun gave these thirty-two biological blockers of brittle bone no consideration.

Not known what else to do, the cop looked at the devil's face with eyes starting to tear. The eyes he was looked at stared back, with the cold indifference of the abyss itself. These were eyes that didn't not blink, or show sympathy. They were the devil's eyes.

**BANG!**

* * *

Despite herself, Leshawna screamed as loud as she could after the shotgun's trigger had been pulled. Now aware of their presence, the Vox Populi swarmed the two teenagers!

Coming at them with baseball bats and metal pipes, the other members of the Vox could be seen. They were an assortment of black and Irish, men and women, with angry faces. Some of those faces were crimson sacks similar to the devil's face without the smoking horns. Others had faces that were uncovered by cloth but covered by strips of a red liquid. The girls were unable to tell if it was war paint or human blood. Either one was possible.

Overwhelmed by their frightening appearance and the toll of the previous conflicts, the two teenagers did nothing except start to shed tears for how they were about to die here.

But to their shock, the swarming Vox Populi suddenly stopped their assault on them. Looking around, they noticed the cops that were dead around them…but not because of them. With looks now becoming curious and unsure, the Vox whose faces could be seen started at these two females who weren't even eighteen years old yet.

"You do this, you kill these pigs?" One of the male Black Vox asked Leshawna and Izzy.

The two girls simply nodded.

"No ya **ejit**, the bloody Tooth Fairy did it…who else ya think did it!?" One of the female Irish Vox scolded.

"Hey, you never know! I ain't never seen two young ladies kill 'fore, ain't never seen young ladies kill pigges!" The first male Black Vox replied with offense on his breath.

"Will you both shut your traps!" A second Black Vox shouted. "We've got to get this ship to Fitzroy."

"Right enough." A second Irish Vox, this one male, added. "You want we should take care of these two, Tom?"

Leshawna and Izzy cringed. What did they mean by that!?

As they tried to fight off the haunting thoughts filling their minds, the devil dressed Vox approached them. It seems this devil had a name…Tom. How dreadfully mundane!

Soon Tom was in front of them, staring at them with those emotionless black eyes. Their expression was the same as when they had shoved that shotgun in the cop's mouth…and then pulled the trigger. As he examined them over, they couldn't avoid the pungent fumes coming from his horns, the sooty vapors that were akin to dusky ones of musket breath.

Finally, the devil, named Tom, spoke with a voice slightly muffed by his mask. "No. Keep them alive and keep them with us for now. They may still be of use to the Vox." Taking his soul-numbing gaze away from Leshawna and Izzy, Tom turned to the other Vox. "You heard Donny, we've got a ship to deliver to Daisy. So let's get to deliverin'!"

With that, Tom and other Vox left Leshanwa and Izzy as they made their way towards the zeppelin's control room, likely the only part not under their control…for now. As he left them, that same cordite-scented smoke briefly overpowered the two teenage girls.

But it wasn't limited to Tom. Everything in this room reeked of cordite…reeked of death.

Sighing heavily in relief at being spared, Leshawna and Izzy simply looked at each other. They had no idea what was going to happen to them. While they were safe from the racists, they had to wonder if this Vox Populi would be much better. All they could do was wait and see…and hope that this "Daisy" would be better than these Vox soldiers.

Absentmindedly, Leshawna began to rub her wrists again, though there were no chains. At least, they weren't chains of metal…but maybe these were just as cold and restricting?

While rubbing her wrists, the Sister With 'Tude looked at the first cop who had threatened her, whose head was now in hundreds of pieces all over the floor.

She remembered how scary she was of him, of his face. Of his eyes…like devil's eyes. But now, those eyes of the devil would never threaten her or Izzy ever again.

While knowing that it was wrong of her too, Leshawna couldn't help but darkly smile.

The reasons for this were three fold. Firstly, he had died as he had intended her to die. Secondly, the revealing of his insides had satisfied his "surge of scientific endeavor". And thirdly, despite what he had said, she had been given deliverance by a "daddy devil".

They traded one devil for another. But this new devil might keep them under his wing. And there's something funny about being under the wing of a devil.

It's warmer than you think.

* * *

**And there you have it…Columbia is a society almost entirely filled with racists! And you get to kill them in Bioshock: Infinite, often in manners that result in really delightfully violent or gory consequence! Yay! :) **

**But in all seriousness, this is actually very fitting for the time period the game is set in, 1912. I'm hopefully not shocking anyone when I say that blacks were for the most part placed under conditions that were only slightly better than slavery. If you need any proof of the general opinion of African Americans during this time period, consider the popular movie **_**"The Birth of a Nation"**_** that came out in 1915 and was the first true film masterpiece and forerunner of films as we know them…but also glorified the Ku Klux Klan by portraying them as a noble and heroic force against the animalistic black people who took over the United States after the Civil War. What!? Did you see that in the history books? Please, how could anyone forget the remarkable piece of black legislation in which it was decided that they should wear shoes in Congress!? I really hope that the bullshit nature of that is apparent to you! **

**But its not just black people who suffered, pretty much any group who wasn't a white Anglo-Saxon protestant got the serious shaft during this time period and beyond. Heck, they were so xenophobic that they didn't consider the Irish to be white! I am not making this up, for quite some time, the Irish who were as white as the Anglo-Saxons weren't deemed white! Hence why the redheaded and clearly of Irish descent Izzy is lumped in with the black Leshawna. So how did the Irish "become" white…they became cops and beat up black people! Again, I'm not making that up! Please look it up if you don't believe me. If you wish to do so, I'd recommend the book **_**"How the Irish Became White"**_** by Noel Ignatiev. **

**Ok, having gotten that little clarification out of the way, let's discuss the things that I wish to discuss here: the characters, the swear words, the Vox Populi, and what writing this one-shot as revealed to me in terms of this story if it comes into being. **

**Ok, so, as you now know, both Leshawna and Izzy are the victims of racism in Columbia. This made writing their characters very hard for me from the get-go. After all, they are both strong willed and capable girls who are faced with something so beyond their experiences that instantly affects them to their very cores. I'm hoping I was able to keep these two, in particular Leshawna, at least somewhat in character given these circumstances. While Izzy is somewhat shielded by her general insanity and the thrill of things like the Skyhook, Leshawna has no such ironic or sadistic buffers and as a result likely seems far more submissive than she would normally. Please let me know your thoughts about this in a review, ok? **

**All right, now for the swear words. Hopefully the usage of words like "nigger" has been justified. Also, insults for the Irish like Potato Nigger, Potato Eater, and Paddy Girl were actual insults. Well, "Potato Eater" might not be; the only reference I could find for that one was it being used in the 2002 film **_**"Gangs of New York"**_**. Also "ejit" is Irish slang for the word** **"idiot". Plus, the claim that "a Irishmen is just a nigger inside out" is an actual statement that was believed to be true (at least to some of the general public, that much I know for sure) for quite some time. Again, I really hope this shows just how insane these racist beliefs actually are! **

**Next, let's briefly discuss the Vox Populi. As you can likely gather, they are a resistance group made up of the minorities that are repressed in Columbia. Since they are the largest minorities populations within Columbia, the Blacks and Irish make up the majority of the Vox Populi's ranks. The aim of the Vox Populi is to overthrow and totally eradicate the racist Anglo-Saxon Founders of Columbia. With a mindset hardened by years of unrelenting suffering because of the Founder's racism, the Vox Populi are determined to destroy them by any means necessary. Now to answer some of the questions you might be having about the visual portrayal of the Vox, here is a quote from the Bioshock Wiki about the group: "Most of the Vox Populi's symbols exist to oppose those of the Founders: in stark contrast to the Founders' puritanism, the Vox adorn themselves with devil horns and hoods. In mockery of Jeremiah Fink's perception of workers as cattle, many Vox fighters wear helmets in the shape of bullheads. In opposition to the Founders' blue, the Vox's primary color is red. In combat, Vox fighters tend to imitate the battle cries of American Indians, one of the groups the Founders attempted to eradicate."**

**Also, let's briefly talk about Tom, the Vox Populi in the heavy hitter devil armor. Some of you who have played the game have likely taken note of how the Vox Populi devils don't first appear until much later in the game. This is true but I'd like to think that this is the first one, the prototype for this solider type for the mostly struggling Vox. Besides, the devil heavy hitter that appears here is both like the one from the game and not like that one. Similar to the ones in the game, the devil-like horned mask is inspired by the ones of the Bald Knobbers, a vigilante group active in the Old West. But unlike the ones from the game, I put slow-burning fuses into the horns in order to add to the ominous vibes coming from the guy dressed like Satan. The pirate Edward Teach, aka Blackbeard, did the same thing but he placed the fuses into his long beard. This was the inspiration for this; it seemed to fit to me. **

**And now for the things that writing this one-shot has made me realize. Mainly, if I were to at some point do this story, the Leshawna and Izzy parts would be the much harder parts to write. Whereas the parts with Bridgette and Harold would more or less follow the plot of Bioshock: Infinite with Booker DeWitt, the stuff with Leshawna and Izzy would almost entirely have to be all new content as they are with the Vox Populi and until they meet Booker we have no idea what the Vox are doing. Also, I feel like Leshawna would be the hardest of the four teenagers to write because of the extraordinarily difficult position she is in when it comes to Columbia. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, in particular how I handled Leshawna, Izzy, the cops of Columbia, and the Vox Populi. Again, this crossover might never actually happen or at least for several years. **

**However, please leave a review with your thoughts on this one-shot since my doubts about it are far greater than the ones I had with the previous one-shot sample!**


End file.
